


Праздник жизни

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: В доме Харгривзов первый настоящий праздник.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Праздник жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писала по горячим следам после перепросмотра "Тайны Коко". Уж очень живого я представила себе картинку этого праздника в семье Харгривзов — музыкального, яркого и семейного. 
> 
> Финальная песня из мультфильма для настроения, потому что если у меня заело, то пусть и у вас :)) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLkDCF_EbqI

_Oh my family! Listen, my people!  
Sing in chorus, let it be known,  
Our love for each other will live on forever,  
In every beat of my proud heart._

Proud Corazón, Anthony Gonzalez  
м/ф "Тайна Коко"

— Стоять на месте!

Чуть не подавившись сигаретой, Клаус замер на пороге дома Харгривзов и на всякий случай даже поднял руки. Пока спины приближался цокот каблуков и угрожающее шуршание, Четвертый пытался предположить за какой косяк ему сейчас прилетит от сестры.

— Фух! Мы не думали, что ты вернешься так рано, — из-за плеча Эллисон выглянула Ваня. Она тоже была нагружена парой объемных пакетов.  
— Это вы не хотели спалиться, что ходили на шоппинг без меня, да?  
— И поэтому остановили тебя на пороге, чтоб посмотрел на нас?

Самодовольная ухмылка сползла с лица, и про себя Клаус согласился, что сделал поспешный и не самый логичный вывод, но вслух соглашаться не спешил.

— Но вы все равно ходили в магазин без меня!

Эллисон закатила глаза, обернулась к Ване и кивнула на дверь. Повторять дважды не потребовалось — младшая протиснулась между братом и дверью, и, приоткрыв ее, через щелочку оценила ситуацию.

— Все тихо, путь свободен.  
— Что происходит? Нам опять кто-то угрожает? Только не говорите, что у нас опять конец света, у меня на сегодня другие планы.  
— Про конец света информации нет, но планы придется отменить.  
— А?

Сестры взяли пакеты удобнее, перегруппировались и подхватили Клауса под руки. Не давая брату сделать ни шага в сторону, потащили на второй этаж в направлении спален. Заинтригованный он даже не сопротивлялся и молчал, пока все трое не забились к нему в комнату, закрыли дверь и с облегчением вздохнули. Клаус сразу же упал на кровать.

— Иии?

Эллисон осмотрелась, как по минному полю пробралась через разбросанные по полу подушки, и аккуратно повесила пальто на стоящее под стеной кресло.

— У нас был семейный совет…  
— И совет без меня? — Клаус сцепил руки на груди, а в голосе теперь звучала наигранная обида.  
— Так вот, у нас был совет и мы решили организовать для тебя вечеринку, приуроченную к профессиональному празднику так сказать.  
— Если вы про Хэллуин, дорогие мои, то самую малость опоздали. Он позавчера был и…  
— Нет, — протянула Эллисон и помогла Ване поднять один из тканевых чехлов для одежды. — У Хэллуина совершенно не то настроение. Поэтому мы устраиваем вечеринку в честь Дня мертвых!

Из открытого чехла показалась огромная многослойная черная юбка, расшитая яркими лентами и букетом разнообразных цветов. Не заметив никакой реакции на лице Клауса, сестры переглянулись — неужели эта вечеринка была плохой идеей?

Ваня решилась нарушить тишину:  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Мы подумали, что тебе не помешало бы развеяться после всего, что было. А День мертвых такой яркий и вроде как бы относящийся к тебе праздник, вот и…

Четвертый неразборчиво промычал что-то под нос, оттолкнулся руками от кровати и медленно поднялся. Забрал вешалку с нарядом из рук девушек, критически прищурился, пощупал ткань и прижал юбку к груди:

— Надеюсь, это мой наряд, иначе на вечеринку я не пойду.

Эллисон улыбнулась, стукнула его по плечу и, как фокусник, явила на свет два других чехла:

— У нас — свои!

Клаус хлопнул в ладоши, тут же стащил с себя узкие кожаные брюки и через секунду уже крутился вокруг себя на свободном пяточке захламленной комнаты, а Ваня вытряхивала содержимое сумок и пакетов на кровать. Помимо нарядов здесь были цветочные венки, шляпки, украшения и, конечно же, театральная краска и тальк.

— Я пока раздам костюмы и указания мальчикам на первом этаже, а вы начинайте соби….

Но в этой комнате указания были не нужны — Ваня уже сидела на подушке и широко улыбалась, пока Клаус в соответствии с мексиканской традицией рисовал на ее лице маску черепа. А пока он красился сам, сестра вплетала в волосы венок из ярких оранжевых бархатцев. Они смеялись, сплетничали и делились секретами. В один из таких моментов в комнату вернулась Эллисон и принудительно растащила сцепившихся в объятиях и готовых расплакаться от чувств брата и сестру. Под контролем Эллисон подготовка пошла быстрее, но не менее весело — все трое дурачились и болтали без умолку будто были близки с самого детства.

Через пару часов все были готовы.

Ваня была в белом костюме тореадора с принтом из костей обвитых цветами роз, а на голове сидела украшенная цветами небольшая шляпка. Эллисон выбрала себе шикарное приталенное красное платье в пол с шлейфом и шляпой с настолько широкими полями, что под ней могли уместиться все Харгривзы. А Клаус дополнил свой наряд цветастой жилеткой.  
Он уже был счастлив от одного времени, проведенного с сестрами, и не подозревал, что это только начало вечера. Пританцовывая босыми ногами по ступеням главной лестницы, Клаус подгонял Эллисон и Ваню, чтобы они поторопились, но это было ни к чему — девушки нагнали брата в дверях холла, где он остановился разинув рот.

— Если заревешь и испортишь макияж, я тебя убью!

Третья дважды хлопнула в ладоши и верхний свет погас. Теперь большая комната освещалась лишь несколькими лампами и безопасно расставленными свечкам. Слева раздался гитарный перебор.

— Да ладно! Вы… Ааааа!

Четвертый взвизгнул и подпрыгнул на месте, когда из глубины комнаты вышел Диего. Красный с золотым костюм, мексиканское сомбреро и гитара. Второй с невозможно деловым видом и полным осознанием того, что он выглядит как Антонио Бандерас с длинными волосами, снова ударил по струнам. Мелодию тут же подхватила Ванина скрипка и музыка полилась, щекоча пятки и не оставляя выбора кроме как пуститься в пляс.

— Кто вы такие и что сделали с моими не умеющими веселиться родными?  
— Взяли в заложники, — буркнул Пятый из-под безразмерного пончо, наброшенного поверх школьной формы. В одной руке он держал шляпу, в другой маракасы, а его маска черепа щеголяла завидными усищами. Тут же был и Лютер с огромным расписанным бумажным черепом на голове и тоже в пончо, подозрительно похожем на один из цветистых ковров из комнаты Четвертого.

Вся зала была украшена гирляндами из цветов и вырезанных из цветной бумаги флажков, барный стол ломился от праздничных закусок, под потолком висела пиньята. Четвертый запнулся, когда в стороне под окном увидел традиционный алтарь с подношениями, любимыми книгами и фотографией Бена на верхней полочке.

— Дорогой…

Клаус засмеялся, извинился, крепко сжал руки Эллисон в своих, и на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, так что на лице теперь зияли две огромные нарисованные черные дыры. Он знал, что Бен ушел навсегда, но иногда все еще пытался позвать брата, потому что просто не мог иначе.

— Ему бы понравилось, то что вы сегодня устроили, — голос, чуть дрогнул, но Четвертый не раскис. — Ладно, День мертвых — это же праздник жизни, так давайте праздновать и веселиться! Арриба!

Оторвав кусок кукурузной лепешки и бросив ее в рот, Четвертый подхватил полы юбки, топнул и бросился танцевать ближе к Диего и Ване, попутно выхватив у Пятого маракасы. Он кружился, размахивал юбкой, путался под ногами и ни на секунду не чувствовал себя одиноким.

Позже, когда музыканты ушли на перерыв, комнату наполнили зажигательные и ритмичные мелодии со специально подобранных Лютером пластинок. Эллисон танцевала с Первым, Диего с Ваней, а Пятый готовил кофе по мексиканскому рецепту с корицей, апельсиновой шкуркой, шоколадом и тростниковым сахаром. Но родные не были бы Харгривзами, если бы дали Пятому спокойно насладиться напитком. Клаус выдернул старшего брата из-за барной стойки, повязал на глаза ленту и вручил палку с комментарием «Представь, что пиньята — это конец света и уничтожь ее!». Чуть не плача от смеха и уворачиваясь от удара палкой по собственной спине, Четвертый перепрыгнул через диван и спрятался за Ваней, а удар пришелся на бумажный череп Лютера.

Музыка и взрывы смеха не утихали до глубокой ночи.  
Танцы, шарады, сахарные черепа и запах оранжевых бархатцев.  
В доме Харгривзов был первый настоящий праздник.


End file.
